We are Where?
by BlackWerewolfDemon
Summary: 2 girls are sucked into the KH world and have no idea where they are, until they are taken by Org. XIII. What kind of hell will these girls bring for the organzation? Who knows...Rated because I don't know what I'll come up with later in the story
1. Meetings

Author Note: I don't own org. XIII, and I just wanted to see what I could come up with if my friend and I got sucked into the Dark City.

We are _where?_

Chapter 1

Meetings

"Now where the hell are we?" Dimirica yelled as the two thirteen-year olds walked around the unknown place.

"Hey! You got us into this; You should be helping me find a way back." Liak groaned, she was so tired of staring at building after building after building that she didn't know. "All these buildings look the same anyways."

"Don't blame it all on me! You shouldn't have put your wires there!" Dimirica argued.

"And you shouldn't have put your water there," Liak rubbed the end of her eye.

"Whatever," she sighed in return, she wasn't about to start up another meaningless argument while they really needed to get out of here.

"God or whoever the hell is up in that great big blue-no black sky really has damned us this time." Liak stopped and sat down.

"What?" Dimirica stopped too and plopped down onto her back and sighed. You would too if you were walking for four hours straight.

"Nothing, let's call it a day and sleep here tonight." Liak scooted her back against a black brick wall.

"I'm with ya on that, but how in the name of fudge do you know that it's night or day?" Dimirica crawled over next to her friend and leaned against the wall.

Liak closed her eyes for a minute and smirked, "I don't."

"Well that was a real help," Dimirica laid down against the wall using her hands as a pillow. "Goodnight."

"Good-whatever time it is." Liak breathed and that was the last of their conversation.

-At Castle Oblivion-

"No. 2, 3, 4, and 9; come here immediately." Xemnas's voice rang through the headquarters.

"God, what does that man want at _this_ time of night?" Xaldin looked over at the digital clock, 3:41.

"I don't know, but let's go, he did call us." Vexen stood up from his seat and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, wait for us!" Xigbar stumbled after Vexen, Xaldin following slowly behind.

"Look here," Xemnas pointed at a dark vortex as the middle of it formed into a view of the Dark City.

'What about it?" Demyx thought at the back of his head while he looked into the vortex.

The view in the vortex started to change.

"It's just a back alley, what's so special about it, Superior?" Vexen questioned crossing his arms leaning towards the portal for a better look.

"This," Xemnas pointed to the left side of it.

"Why, it's just two girls, what's so special about them?" Demyx scratched his head.

"They're not of our world, or any of the ones we've seen so far."

"And…" Xigbar moved his hand in a slight circle, trying to the Superior to finish his paragraph.

"If we find out what world they're from, we'll find more hearts, and the closer we'll be to Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said proudly.

'It's all about Kingdom Hearts with this guy, isn't it?" Demyx thought even further.

"So…what? You want someone to get them?" Vexen looked over at the Superior.

"Yes, you four," Xemnas replied.

"Why not someone else?" Demyx complained.

"Because you four are the only ones awake."

"Fine." They all sighed and summoned their black cloaks.

"Go, and kill anyone that tries to stop you." Xemnas said as the four left within their portals and were gone.

-At the back alley-

The four members landed in the dark alley, looking for where the girls were.

"You know, we should've at least appeared in front of them." Demyx complained

"Well what if one of them woke up while we were talking? Don't you know that was a frozen picture?" Vexen whispered as he turned a corner. The other three following.

The four looked to see the girls still sleeping silently. The moonlight just barely hitting their small bodies.

"They're pretty young, but then again, so is Roxas." Vexen mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Xaldin looked over at Vexen. Thinking as usual.

"Nothing," Vexen quietly walked over to the two girls, looking down at them, he could only see one's nose and the other's feet with the little moonlight shining down on them.

"Alright, let's just take them and go, I'm tired and I'd like to get to sleep before dawn." Xigbar whispered and knelt down before one of them apparently sitting upright. "I'll take this one, and Xaldin can take the other one that's laying down."

"I'd rather I traveled light…"

"Just do it!" Xigbar hissed rather loudly.

"Gah!" Vexen slapped his hands over Xigbar's mouth as the four heard a low moan come from one of the girls.

"I'd assume that one of these girls doesn't have a normal voice…" Xaldin wondered as he stared down at Vexen and Xigbar.

Vexen sighed in relief. "They're not awake…but I swear to god, Xigbar, if you make another peep I'm going to _kill_ you." He hissed softly and let Xigbar go.

Without warning, Vexen was suddenly smacked in the face by Xigbar's ponytail.

"Just back up and let me do what I need to do." Xigbar glared at Vexen.

"Whatever," Vexen sighed and stood up, backing a few steps away from Xigbar.

Xigbar turned his attention back to the girl front of him. Taking his hand, he found the end of her shoulder and moved his hand around back. Picking her up bridal style, he turned around and looked Xaldin. "Are you helping me or not?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Xaldin grumbled as he knelt down and picked up the other girl.

The two stood up, girls in arms, Xigbar feeling the girl's hair sway against his cloaked arms as he took careful steps towards the others.

"This one isn't too heavy really, I'd say about….no more than 110 pounds or so…what about you Xaldin?" Xigbar said randomly.

"Hmmm….about the same." He replied.

"Why do even care?" Demyx questioned the two older members.

"I don't know, just saying…" Xigbar replied.

"Let's go," Vexen snapped and was gone through his portal. The other three doing the same.

-Back At Castle Oblivion-

"Here you go, Superior." Xigbar and the other three poofed into the meeting room, catching the Superior doing some paperwork.

"It's kind of late to be doing that, isn't it?" Demyx asked popping his head out from behind Xigbar.

"No, it's not," The superior replied keeping his head buried in his work.

"So what do you suppose we do with them now?" Vexen asked.

"Put them in the spare rooms," Xemnas stilled wouldn't lift his head from his paperwork.

"That's all? Then we can go to sleep?!" Demyx asked getting excited.

"No."

"Why noooooooooooooot?" Demyx complained.

"Because I don't want anything happening when they wake up." Xemnas sighed.

"Whatever, but when they wake up someone else going to have to watch them." Xaldin said calmly and started to walk out of the room; Vexen and Xigbar following.

Before Demyx walked out, he stuck his tong out at the Superior that didn't even bother to look up at them.

"I saw that Demyx," Xemnas yelled, still not looking up from his work.

"Whaaaaaat? You did? How did you know?" He replied.

"Because you just told me," He smirked.

"Whaaaaaat?" Before Demyx could whine any further, he was jerked by his hood by Vexen.

"Come on," He hissed, dragging Demyx along the white hallway.

"Okay, the girls are in the rooms, what now?" Xaldin asked taking a seat on a black chair outside the rooms.

"Sleep," Demyx started walking down the hall towards his room.

"No, no. 9, you're not going anywhere." Xemnas appeared in front of Demyx.

"Stupid Superior and his…blah blah blah blah blah…"Demyx mumbled to himself as he turned around and stood in front of the two doors.

"So what do we do now?" Xaldin asked again.

"Go inside the rooms and watch the girls, I thought I already told you that." Xemnas replied annoyed.

"Aren't we doing that already?" Xigbar looked over at the Superior.

"What I mean is go _into_ the rooms and watch them. Not sit out here like lazy bums." Xemnas rubbed temples, trying not to yell.

"Geez, no need to get grumpy." Demyx sniggered, earning a back handed slap from Vexen on the back of the head.

"So two in each room then?" Vexen leaned against the wall next to Xaldin.

"Yes, now I have better things to do then be here." Xemnas stepped back a few steps from the four.

"Like what?" Xigbar asked.

"Sleep, bye now." Xemnas disappeared within the darkness, leaving the four dumb struck men.

"Did he just…?"

"I think he just did…"

"Fine! If he gets to sleep, so do I!" Demyx stomped on the ground and tried to storm off, only to be stopped by Xaldin.

"No, you're not. You're staying here with the rest of us and watch these girls; we'll have our revenge later anyways." Vexen grabbed Demyx by his and dragged him into one of the rooms.

"I'm confused." Xigbar stated.

"Aren't we all," Xaldin walked into the room Vexen dragged Demyx into, leaving Xigbar to stand out in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, I guess someone has to watch the other girl." Xigbar sighed and walked through the door next to the other.


	2. New Members

Author Note: Woot! That was fun; let us see what happens when our characters wake up! Tooooooo the story!

We are _where?_

Chapter 2

New "Members"

"Hey, sorry we left you all alone to watch this one." Vexen apologized to a half asleep Xigbar.

"Huh? Oh, no problem, dude." Xigbar lifted his head slightly from the desk, his cheek feeling cold and wet.

"Xaldin said he'd make sure Demyx didn't run off and that I should help you "watch" the girl." Closing the door behind him, Vexen walked over to the girl on top of the white bed.

"Ha, sucker," Xigbar yawned and sat up from his wooden pillow.

Vexen looked down at the girl; Xigbar really didn't do a good job of laying her down. Her position looked almost like she broke her neck. His insides plummeted when he looked at her mud-covered shoes that were still _on her feet_. He glared over at the free-shooter wiping something from his cheek.

"Xigbar…" Vexen said in a grim tone.

"What'd I do?" Xigbar pleaded like a 5 year-old kid who just broke his mother's vase.

"Did you ever consider the _mud_ on this girl's shoes and the _white _sheets you set her on?" Xigbar could swear Vexen's eyes turned into a demonic shade of yellow. He'd totally forgotten that Vexen had a _thing_ for wearing shoes while lying on the white beds.

"Th-That depends...what'll happen if I say no?" Xigbar crawled off his chair and prepared himself to have an icy grave.

"**I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I'LL-"** Before Vexen bellowed any further, he looked at Xigbar pointing at him from behind his chair.

"D-Dude…th-th-the girl…" He said in a very shaky voice.

Vexen's jaw dropped. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck…." He hissed as he slowly looked over his shoulder to the formally sleeping girl.

"Yeah, it's not my fault this time either."

**-In Room XII-**

"What the hell? Can't a girl get some beauty sleep around here?!" Larxene yelled at whatever woke her up.

Pulling the kiwi slices off of her eyes, Larxene looked around her black room. Nothing. "Ughhhhh…why does this always happen to ME?!" She snarled tossing the blood red blanket off her body and grabbing her brown bath robe. She was going to find out _who_ was the one that woke her up this time!

**-With Vexen and Xigbar-**

"Why is everything so pale? I'm I at the hospital?" The girl said in a low voice rubbing her head.

"Everything's so pale because the Superior doesn't know how to decorate…" Xigbar mumbled.

"Who are you?" the girl looked over at Vexen and Xigbar.

"Crap…ummm…how can we put this…" Vexen turned to the girl pondering over what to tell her.

"What's wrong? What happened-" Xaldin gazed over at the girl. "You woke her up, didn't you?" Xaldin glared at Xigbar.

"Hey! Don't look at me! Vexen's the one who did it!" Xigbar pointed over at Vexen childishly.

"Hey! You provoked me!" Vexen normally never would have done this, but he was too tired to care about what the other members around him would think.

"No I didn't!" Xigbar argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"**Will you two SHUT-UP?!"** Xaldin roared making both of the organization members stop yelling. Xaldin took a deep breath and looked over at the girl calmly. "Now we have different things to think about then who did what." He pointed at the totally confused girl.

"Where's Dimirica?" She piped up.

"What?" Xigbar stood from the chair and looked at the girl.

"Where's Dimirica?" she asked again.

"Who?" All of the men asked.

"Dimiri-"

"Liak? Liak!" The other girl ran into the room and glomped the girl.

"Ca.." She finished.

"Where are we? Who are they?" Dimirica pointed at the three men in black cloaks in front of them, all as confused as the girls. Before they knew it, Demyx popped in.

"Demyx?!" The three yelled.

"I didn't want to be left out…"

"Whatever; look what these two morons did now." Xaldin looked over at the girls.

"Umm…Liak, I'm confused." The one called Dimirica said.

"So am I." Both the girl called Liak and Xigbar said. Making Liak giggle.

"What?" Xigbar asked confused.

"Nothing…just thinking of something…" Liak replied.

"Oooooooh!" the one called Dimirica giggled too.

"What are you two giggling over?" Xaldin asked impatiently.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Who are you guys, anyways? We're not going to get murdered, are we?" The one called Liak asked.

"No." Vexen and Demyx replied.

"I'm not sure we should trust them…" Dimirica whispered to Liak.

"Me either…" Liak replied.

"Trust us or not, you're not leaving here." Xemnas poofed into the room, hands behind his back.

"Have a nice _nap_?" Demyx hissed.

"Be quite no. 9." Xemnas hadn't even bothered to look at Demyx.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!" Liak yelled wide eyed looking at them crazed.

"Thirteen," Xemnas replied calmly.

"Oh _God_." Liak hit her back against the wall.

"Why are we here anyways?" Dimirica asked, doing the same.

"We have our reasons, but I assure you, we're not going to kill you." Xemnas took a step towards them trying to assure them.

"Yeah, we might take your hearts away and all, but not kill you." Demyx tried to back Xemnas up. Making the girls gasp.

"That _is_ murder!" Liak flattened against the wall.

Xemnas got closer towards them, "Not that kind of heart, besides, we're not going to take anything from you." He reached his hand out towards them.

"Don't touch us!" Dimirica screamed kicking Xemnas's hand away from the two.

"Calm down, we're not going to-Uff" Liak kicked Xemnas in the gut and jumped off the bed, Dimirica in hand.

"Hold on a second, just calm down!" Before the two could successfully escape the room, Xaldin grabbed them, holding them back from their freedom with ease.

"Let go! We'll call the cops on you!" Dimirica yelled. Both of the girls beating against Xaldin's hard chest, not fazing him at all.

"Calm. Down." Xaldin squeezed the two in his arms. "Demyx is just joking."

"Yeah right," Liak turned in his arms and elbowed him in the gut.

Xaldin let go of the two, letting them bolt off while he held his pained gut.

"Stop…them," Xemnas gasped as he fell to his knees. That girl really knew how to kick; **hard**.

"Ha, just like that time with Belle." Demyx laughed as Xaldin too fell on his knees in pain.

"Fuck off, dumbass." He gasped.

Author's Note: Oh ho ho, looks like our org. XIII friends are off on a rocky start with our friends. Not what you expected, huh?


	3. Axel, Roxas, and Larxene! Oh My!

Author's Note:

Yaaaaaaay! Chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh oh oh, and cookies for whoever bothers to leave a review!

We are _where?_

Chapter 3

Axel, Roxas, and Larxene! Oh my!

"**Stop them! Stop them now**!" Liak and Dimirica could hear the white haired man's deep voice bellowed throughout the long hallways.

"Come on Dimirica! In here!" Liak took her friend's wrist and jerked her into a random room that seemed far enough from the potential murders.

The girl's flattened against the door, keeping their deep breathes quite as so not to be heard by anything that might be in the room. The room was entirely black, nothing could be seen. Not even the moonlight pierced the darkness. Liak heard quick gasps and small whimpers trying to be held back. Dimirica.

"What's wrong?" Liak dug her cell phone out of her pocket and opened it up, making a blinding light shine in the dark room. She shined it over to the side of Dimirica's tanned wet face.

"N-N-N-Noth-Nothin-Nothing." Liak could tell that her friend was trying to choke down her tears.

"Shhhh...It's okay, tell me, what's wrong," Liak's voice softened pushing her friend down to the floor, she took Dimirica into her arms, trying to make her feel better.

"I-I know y-y-you'll think th-thi-this i-is weak, b-but I-I-I-I'm sc-sca-scared, Li-Liak." Dimirica's tears rolled down her face, making Liak's green shirt damp on her shoulder. "I-I don't wa-want t-t-to die." She dug her face into her friends shoulder.

"It's okay, you're not weak for being afraid. Hell, you'd be a freak if you weren't." Making Dimirica giggle a little in her shoulder.

"Sooooo, does that make you a freak?" Dimirica replied.

"No, I'm scared too. But we'll get out of this, we'll be fine." Liak could suddenly feel tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Dimirica made a sound, apparently trying to agree through her tears.

"Well looky here, looks like a few mice lost their way." A male voice unlike the ones the girls heard from before came from their side.

In a sudden flash, the room was heavily lit with a blinding light, making Liak squint in pain; as for Dimirica, she couldn't see the light in her friend's shoulder. Liak looked up at a tall man with wild red spiky hair and little black markings under eyes; but no black coat, thank God.

"Who are you?" The demanding voice from Liak made the man take-a-back.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The man crouched down and put his hand out towards the two girls.

"How should I know to trust you?" Liak asked sharply, not moving her hands towards his a bit.

"Hmmm…I should ask the same." The man called Axel replied.

"Whatever, can you help us, though?"

"With what?" Axel took his hand back and nodded.

"We-We're running from someone." Dimirica choked up from her friend's shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"Well, it's more than just one person, its thirteen people we're apparently running from. You're not one of them are you?" Liak eyed Axel very carefully.

"That would depend…who are these thirteen people?"

"Well…"

"Axel! Axel! The Superior's calling a meeting! There are girls running loose in the castle!" A blond haired boy in a black coat appeared out of a dark flash running towards Axel, then looking over at the girls. Dimirica looking up from her friend's shoulder and gasped.

"That's one of them! He has the same black coat!" Dimirica hissed holding onto Liak even tighter.

"That's them! They go by the Superior's description perfectly!" The blond haired boy pointed at the girls.

"Really?" Axel looked over to the girls with a curious look, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you two. I want to know whole story here." Grabbing the two girls, the four of them were in the black and out in a flash. Landing in a pale white room surrounded by thrones.

"Why did you do that?!" Liak hissed at Axel while she looked at each throne, all but two were occupied.

"Sorry, but I want to know what's going on." Axel replied, waving the blond haired boy away and in another dark flash he was gone and sitting in one of the empty thrones. Liak and Dimirica gasped.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Dimirica looked at Axel with piercing eyes, getting a better look at him.

"Yes, but I don't mean to do anything to you, got it memorized?" Axel said reassuringly and leaned in close to them. Placing his lips in between the two girls and whispered, "But I'll stay down here with you so nothing _does_ happen, alright?" He pulled away and looked up at the white haired man from before.

"Thank you, Axel, for bringing us _all_ the girls, now we can get answers from them." The white haired man nodded to Axel.

"Answers?" The three asked.

"Yes, answers! Didn't you hear the Superior?" A blue haired man with an X-shaped scar on his face in his pajamas yelled down to them.

"Shut it, Saix." Axel addressed the blue haired man.

'_Ha, go Axel!_" Dimirica thought as she smirked in the back of her head.

The man called Saix merely rolled his eyes at the red-head and looked up at the apparent Superior.

"Let's just get on with this so I can go back to sleep." A blond man with a British accent yawned from behind Dimirica.

"Fine," The Superior sighed leaning on his hand, "since you all are too much of babies to put up with waking up at 5 o'clock in the morning, I'll make this fast and simple."

"Should we be scared?" Liak commented from down below.

"Hmmm…it would be more entertaining if you were." The man named Saix rubbed his chin.

'_Bastard_", Liak thought staring up at Saix.

"It doesn't matter if you're scared or not. The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner all of us can go back to sleep." The superior yelled calmly. (AN: Can you even do that? -??)

"What do you mean by _all of us_?" The man with dreadlocks from before smarted off.

"**Can we just get back on subject so I can get my beauty sleep?!"** A bleach blond haired girl snarled clawing at her throne; probably leaving a mark too.

"Ah, so this isn't a murdering group of all guys, it has a girl in it too." Liak smirked.

"**WE'RE NOT MURDERERS!"** Yelled all five of the men from before.

"Says you," Dimirica mumbled.

"Alright, first question." The Superior began.

"Shoot," both the girls nodded their heads towards the Superior.

"Hmmm….shoot…now I want to go training…" The man with an eye patch pondered.

"What are your names?" The Superior held up one finger, marking the first question.

"Why should we even tell you?" Dimirica spat.

"**JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!**" All the people yelled besides Axel, who was covering his ears from all of the noise going on in the meeting.

"Geez, grumpy people…" The three of them muttered.

"Please, spare my ears, just answer to whatever Xemnas asks you…" Axel pleaded.

"Who?" They asked.

"That's the Superior who's asking the questions!" He whispered back.

"Oh, okay." Dimirica whispered.

"Well, since you _must_ know…My name's Liak and this is Dimirica." Dimirica waved shyly towards all of them.

"Hn, pretty names…" Axel gave a sheepish grin towards the two.

"Don't think we're going to trust you _that_ easily." Liak replied harshly.

"Just trying to be nice," He turned his head back towards the white haired man named Xemnas.

"Second question, what world are you from?" The Superior lifted up a second finger.

"Huh? The same as anyone else." Dimirica answered.

"That was pointless," Liak sighed.

"Both the question _and_ your answer." Axel said over his shoulder.

"Whatever," The both replied.

"Since you two don't understand what I mean by _world_, I'll just move on to the next question." Xemnas yawned from above.

"Please," the only girl of the group hissed.

"Are you familiar with the term 'Heartless?'" The Superior held up a third finger.

"If you're talking about Idake, then yes." Liak smirked making Dimirica giggle.

"That's soooooo true." He giggled.

"Indeed," Liak agreed.

"That's not what I mean, I mean Heartless," Xemnas snapped his fingers and in puffs of black smoke were horribly demonic black creatures with yellow eyes staring at them.

"What in the name of fudge are those?" Dimirica pointed at the black creatures just standing in front of them.

"Those; are Heartless, I'll explain them to you later if you'd like, just not now." Axel answered.

"Fine with me, just make them go away, they're creeping me out." Dimirica whimpered.

The Superior snapped his fingers once again and the Heartless were gone.

"What's your next question?" Liak shouted.

"Nothing," Xemnas closed his hand and put it down in his lap.

"Sooooooo, meeting's over?" One of the men asked gleefully.

"Yes, the meeting is over, you all can go back to bed now." Xemnas replied to him.

"YES!" Cried all of the people and within seconds, they all had disappeared. All but Axel and Xemnas.

"Liak, Dimirica; I have one last thing to say to you."

"What's that?" Dimirica asked bluntly.

"You two can have the rooms you woke up in, and" Xemnas looked around a second and then looked back down at them.

"And…" Liak waved her hand in a circle to get him to finish his sentence.

"And…I'm sorry that I scared you two back there. Demyx is an idiot, he didn't know what he was talking about when he said that." He apologized softly to the girls.

"Awwww…Xemmy's got feelings!" Axel laughed.

"Double chores for you this week for saying that." Xemnas said grimly.

"Ha, it was worth it." Axel took the sitting girls in his arms and in a black flash they were back in the room from before.

"Sooooo…Axel….Can you please explain this Heartless thing to us?" Liak asked the spiky red head.

"Yeah sure," He replied.

"**AXEL!**" Roared another man's voice from outside.

"But not now, gotta run!"

"**AXEL!"**

AN: Ha ha ha! Find out who and why Axel has to run from the man bellowing his name outside. Next time! In Chapter 4!

My back hurts….I'm gonna go make some ramen…


	4. the Forest of  Polar Bears!

Author's Note: looks like my story is getting pretty popular compared to my other story. Cupcakes for whoever found the Howl's Moving Castle reference in chapter 3!! Hmmmm…I'm probably forgetting something here…R&R if you want, I know it's annoying to hear; but people want to be recognized for their efforts.

We are _where?_

Chapter 4

The Forest of – Polar Bears?!

The red headed man bolted out of the room when a black portal appeared and out came a pink haired girl. "**AXEL!"** She roared with a man's voice – oops…it's a guy. "Where did Axel go?!" The man huffed, his face red with obvious rage.

"Axel who?" Dimirica asked innocently with big chibi eyes.

"Ugh…I don't have time for this…" the man summoned the portal and disappeared. Leaving the girls alone and totally confused.

"Ummm…what just happened?" Liak stood up and looked around. The room was brighter now, and Liak guessed this must have been Axel's bedroom judging by the bed, desk, computer, and bookshelf (all a complete mess, mind you). "This is Axel's bedroom, I guess, or someone's that is." She stated.

"Yeah, it's my room, is Marluxia gone yet?" Axel popped his head out from the door he'd just gone through. Liak looked behind her, he didn't go through the door Dimirica had gone through.

"Who's Marluxia? And is that your closet door?" Liak sighed pointing at the door Axel was hiding behind.

"No, it's my bathroom door, the closet's right there." Axel moved out from behind the door and pointed behind him. "And Marluxia is that pink haired gay guy that just came in _without knocking_." The girls giggled at Axel's tone as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I heard that, Axel; And for the last time, I'm NOT gay!" The apparent Marluxia appeared in the room.

"Wow, stalker much…" Dimirica mumbled.

"Hey hey hey, it was Xigbar's idea to put the paint balloon over your bed, not mine!" Axel tried to defend himself when Marluxia made a pink and green scythe appear in his hands.

"Nice…the scythe's pink…" Liak snickered holding her hand over her mouth at the sight of the pink bladed weapon.

"What's wrong with pink?" Marluxia turned around and held the scythe up to her face, apparently trying to pose as a threat; but yet…the pink just made the scythe look so…

"Pink….what a disgrace to all shades of green everywhere." She pointed down at the stem-like staff the blade was held upon.

"What's it supposed to look like anyway? A flower?" Dimirica jumped up and pushed the evilly colored scythe away from Liak's face.

"Yes, it is actually." Marluxia replied bluntly.

"Couldn't it have been, I don't know…a _blue_ flower? That would've at least taken some of the gay look away from you…" Liak suggested hold her arms out for emphases.

"What the color of my scythe is isn't the why I'm here; Now if you'll excuse me, I have Axel's mutilation to deal with." Marluxia pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Axel and turned to face him. "And by the way, you put _what_ over my bed?" Axel gulped.

"Eh heh heh, this isn't about that, is it?" He replied backing into the corner of his bed and wall.

"_No_, it's _not_." Marluxia put simply and quiet grimly putting his scythe's _pink_ blade in Axel's face; making him gulp yet again.

"Then what'd I do?" Axel defended.

Within another dark flash, the four were outside the building, and WOW was it BIG. Liak and Dimirica gazed at the sight before them.

"You guys live _here_?" Dimirica gasped.

"Well, for now that is; we'll be moving off to another place sooner or later." Axel answered.

"How long is 'sooner'?" Liak took her eyes off the monumental castle and looked over at Axel.

"I don't know- ow ow ow ow!" Marluxia grabbed at Axel's ear like his mother and dragged him off in some other direction. Liak following, leaving Dimirica to stand and gaze at the castle. That is until _she_ realized no one was there and ran off after her pal.

"Look! My flowers are trampled and probably dead because of you!" Marluxia shoved Axel's face into a dead flower bed covered in prints.

"Aaaaaand how exactly did you come to the conclusion that it was Axel?" Dimirica asked putting her droopy head into her hand.

"Because he's the only one that messes with my flower beds, that's why." He answered pushing Axel into the dirt and crossing his skinny arms.

"Did you see him do it?" She yawned.

"No, but I'm 100 sure that Axel was the one that did it." The pink haired man nodded.

"Hmmmm….if so, then Axel must have pretty big feet; because these aren't normal human tracks. Probably not even human at all." Liak examined the trampled flower bed. The tracks in the dirt were large, rounded, and whatever it was that did it have claws.

"Well, Axel, _did_ you do it?" Dimirica yawned once again.

"No. I just singe the flowers, not trample them. So it wasn't me." He replied bluntly, making the shade of red on Marluxia's face even redder (if that was even possible).

"Well then, who did it?" Dimirica asked the air pretty much.

"I don't know but-"

"There you two are, Xemnas was starting to put a whole new meaning in the word red." The man with dreadlocks from before appeared behind the two girls.

"What?" The four questioned obviously totally confused.

"Hey Xaldin, do you know what happened to my flowers?" (I'll give you three guesses on who asked this, first two don't count) Marluxia asked.

"I don't care about your flowers, pinky, I just care about my sleep." The man named Xaldin replied.

"Then go sleep," Liak put simply.

"Well I can't do that until you two are put safely into your rooms." He replied sarcastically.

"That's nice, where are our rooms anyways?"

"Come on then," Xaldin grabbed the girls and within yet another flash of black and purple the girls were in the room from before. "Here, now stay here until someone comes and says you can leave."

"The castle?" Dimirica lit up.

"No, the room," He answered bluntly and disappeared within the black portal then people in the castle seemed to favor over walking out of rooms.

"Does that mean I have to stay here too?" Dimirica looked around the white room. It looked very different from Axel's room. A bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom door, a desk, two tiny end tables, and a desk chair. Not to mention the walls were a deathly shade of white.

"Might as well, I still don't trust anyone here." Walking up to the long and wide window Liak put her hands on the window pane and looked out at the view. All was black and empty. She sighed, she didn't even know if they were ever going to be free from this place.

"Hey look at this!" Liak turned around to see Dimirica holding some kind of amber orb giving off a green light into Dimirica's hands.

"What's that?" Liak walked over to her pal and held her hand above the orb. The green light shining through her small fingers.

"What do you think it does?" Dimirica gazed deeply into the orb, its insides seeming to show a bunch of trees.

"I dunno," Liak looked away from the orb and back at the window, she really wanted leave.

"Liak! Help!" Dimirica cried as her short dark hair started to float about. A tingling feeling going throughout her torso and arms. Her fingers starting to glow a golden brown. Liak looked back and grabbed the orb from her hands, but not changing her a bit. Now Liak starting to look the same. Gold and green melted into the walls and surrounded them.

"Dimirica? What's happening?" Liak dropped the orb onto the floor making it melt into the floor. They looked up at the ceiling, the brown and green melted away into a forest after about 5 minutes.

"We're not at the castle anymore, Liak." Dimirica looked down, the gold was gone from her fingers.

A loud roared erupted from their side. Liak's face lit up, "Lunar!" She called and out came a huge white bear from behind the trees.

"It's Lunar! How did he get here?!" Dimirica and Liak ran over towards the white bear and hugged him around his broad neck.

**-In the Laboratory-**

Vexen looked under the desk, not there. "Zexion, do you know where the Transportal orb is? I can't find it" Vexen called over to the blue haired man.

"Nope, where did you have it last?" He replied.

"I was working on it last night before Xemnas made us get those girls."

"Then follow your steps since then." Zexion sat up in his chair.

"Fine, I'll be back." Vexen walked out of the laboratory and over to the table. Nope, wasn't there. "I know I didn't take it to the back alley…then the only place it could be is in the spare room…" Vexen walked towards the two doors, knocking on the left one slightly. No answer, he knocked again. Still no answer. After five more minutes of knocking without answer, Vexen opened the door. There was the orb, sitting on the floor without its glow.

"Oh no…"

**-In Room III-**

"Xaldin, did you make sure the girls were- by God…put some clothes on man!" Vexen covered his eyes, regretting not appearing in front of the door instead.

"Hmmm…what was that?" Xaldin yawned lifting his head from the pillow.

Vexen turned his back to the naked Xaldin and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man. "Did you put the girls in their rooms before you went to sleep?" He asked calmly putting his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Xaldin put his head on his wrist and yawned.

"Never mind," Vexen disappeared and let Xaldin go back to sleep.

AN: Sorry about the wait, I'm finishing these chapters slower now…


	5. Marluxia's New Arch Rival

Author's Note: weeeeee…Chapter 5!!! yawn I r sleepy…my blanket scared me this morning when I woke up cause I thought some guy was top of me…scary; so I swat it. Well, enough of my blabbing...onto the story!!! This story is starting to get reaaaaallllly random TT

We are _where?_

Chapter 5

Marluxia's New Arch Rival

"How did you get here, boy?" Liak stroked the polar bear lovingly. She hadn't seen him for what felt like forever since the two were sucked into this unknown world.

The polar bear roared a soft reply and fell on top of the two girls. Licking them on their faces, and let me tell you something; Polar bear kisses are not like canine kisses (AN: If only I really did know that…).

"Oh well, he's here isn't he? That's good enough for me." Dimirica nuzzled the bear's warm soft neck.

"I guess, but who knows where in the name of hell we are now." Liak looked up at the sky; the sun was now starting to rise. Many shades of reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and blues perfectly melting together around the sun. The girls always did love watching the sun rise or go down; it was always so pretty. "Pretty…" She mumbled with big eyes at the perfect sight.

"What?" Dimirica asked.

"Oh, nothing, the sky's just pretty today." Snapping out of her trance, Liak sat down next to Lunar and scratched him behind his ears like a little puppy.

**-With Vexen-**

"Superior! We have a problem!" Vexen called as he speed walked down the long white hallway.

"What is it now, no. IV?" Xemnas scratched his aching head as the chilly academic stormed into the room.

"The girls are the problem! They've escaped! Probably by accident too…" Vexen said frantically waving his arms in the air in front of the Superior.

"What…?!" He grumbled into his newspaper, not daring to look up or he'd probably strangle the man in front of him. Now his head ached even more. "How do you suppose this happened?"

"I…" Vexen gulped, "I might have left one of my new experiments in one of the spare rooms by accident…and…it might have taken them somewhere…else." Vexen started to sweat, not knowing what kind of punishment he'd get for letting the two girls escape.

"Then _you_ are going to have to find them." Xemnas growled a reply.

"Can I bring someone with-"

"Yes! Just go!" He snarled pointing at the door to leave.

**-In Room VI-**

"Zexion! Zexion!" Vexen appeared in his bedroom, making Zexion and his chair fall in surprise.

"What?!" Zexion yelled rubbing his head, probably having a new bump on his head because Vexen.

"I need you and your nose to help me!" Vexen took the blue haired boy by the shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Geez, have you gotten any sleep tonight? You're not acting like yourself…" The boy shoved the blond haired man off of him and bent down to get his book.

"No, I haven't, but enough of questions, just come with me! I need your help!"

"Fine, but one last question, why do you need my help?" Zexion turned back and looked at him funny.

"Remember the girls from this morning? They escaped and I need your help to find them." Vexen finally started to calm down.

"Well, Marluxia's been yelling at Axel outside; maybe he might have seen them." Zexion suggested.

"Sure, wait, how do you know that?" Vexen shook his head in confusion.

"Because he decided to put his garden outside **my** room!" Zexion pointed at his window.

**-At Marluxia's Garden-**

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Axel was still trying to defend himself. Only it was harder now because he didn't have the girls to back him up or distract Marluxia so he could run off.

"I don't believe you!" He snarled back holding his scythe to Axel's chest.

"Marluxia! Put the scythe down." Vexen warned to the pink haired man.

Marluxia growled and did as he was told, looking over to zee Zexion and Vexen crossing their arms at him. "What do you want?"

"To know if you've seen the girls lately…" Zexion started.

"Ummm…Zexion, I don't think they've jumped out the window or anything now that I think of it…" Vexen scratched his head.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He clenched his fist and huffed.

"I had a blank moment, okay?! Geez…no respect for your elders…" (AN: Yeah, I'm with ya on that Vexen, I get blank moments all the time).

"Then where do you suppose they went?!" Zexion dug his cheek into his hand and sighed.

"Wait, what happened?" Axel scooted along the wall away from the angry Marluxia and over towards Vexen and Zexion.

"Well…"

**-In the Forest-**

"Not this again…" Liak sighed as they continued walking by Lunar. They assumed he knew a way out of the forest and asked him to lead them out, so there they were.

""It's only been an hour and I'm already getting tired." Dimirica complained.

"Me too," her pal agreed with her complaint. "I don't think we got enough sleep last night." She yawned.

"Probably…" We went to sleep at, what, like 2 in the morning?"

"If the time range is the same in this world, yes. What time is it anyways?" Liak nodded at Dimirica's blue wristwatch.

"About 7 o' clock, and I'd say we woke up at about 4:30 or so…" Dimirica assumed.

"Probably," Liak agreed.

Lunar roared and sat down. "I guess Lunar's tired too," Liak giggled. Dimirica sitting down too.

"I'm going to sleep," She put simple and leaned up against the white furry teddy bear.

"I agree, good night- I mean morning…" Liak lie down and put her head into Lunar's chest. "You're really warm, Lunar." She yawned and grabbed at his forepaw for comfort.

**-With Vexen and Zexion-**

"Soooo…mind if I join you two on your search for the two?" Axel asked trying to get out of more torture from Marluxia.

"Sure, more help I guess…" Zexion glanced at Axel and back Vexen.

"I'm coming too! I still need to beat the living crap out of Axel, so I'm not keeping my eyes off of him." Marluxia put his face into Axel's.

'_Crap, frickin' stalker."_ Axel thought shaking his head.

"First, I need to see where the orb took them," Vexen held it out in front of the other organization members and looked into it like a crystal ball. Slowly, the orb started to light up with a green light, inside the orb, a picture formed…it was…a… "The forest, that's where they are." Vexen stared even deeper into the orb, the girls weren't in sight though…

"Then let's go to the forest! Wait…which one?" Axel sighed.

"The one in Twilight Town…" Vexen rubbed his head.

"Then let's go already!" Marluxia insisted.

"Good, we'll find them quickly with Zexion's sense of smell." Axel's face lit up, maybe he could get away from Marluxia once they found the girls.

The four summoned their portals and disappeared from the walls of Castle Oblivion. Landing in the forest near Roxas's home town.

**-Hours Later-**

"Yeah, and you said we'd find them easily with Zexion's nose…" Marluxia mocked Axel's comment from before, dammit, three hours and they STILL hadn't found the girls!

"Well, they must be running or something because we would've caught them by now if they weren't." Zexion added.

"Will you all just stop complaining?!" Vexen was about to pull his frickin' hair out from how annoying the other three men were being. No respect for their elders…none…

"Whatever," Zexion sighed.

"Are you _sure_ that the girls are here? What if they aren't in this forest?" Axel scratched his head, he'd rather be running from Marluxia then continued walking around the forest having no idea where they were.

"If I wasn't, then we'd be wasting our time, now, wouldn't we?" Vexen replied sharply his head now starting to really ach from the others. He should've just searched for the girls alone.

"No, I'm sure too, they're smell is pretty strong around here…" Zexion said over his shoulder towards the other three men.

"Then why haven't you found them yet?!" Marluxia obviously hadn't had enough sleep, the little grumpy-puss.

"You mean we? We all have to find those girls, you know…" Axel rubbed his temples in frustration, he was soooo going to get more sleep once they found those girls.

'_Well, not really, I'm the one that has to find them; not you guys."_ Vexen thought, starting to feel bad in a way that Nobodies could feel bad for dragging the other three with him. Even though he really only needed Zexion to help him, Marluxia and Axel were just being annoying.

"Hey! They're close! I can smell them!" Zexion started running, making the other three follow after him. "There they…are…" Zexion stopped dead a few yards away from a huge white creature the girls were leaning on…and apparently sleeping on.

"What is that?" Marluxia asked very softy.

"A p-p-polar b-bear…" Vexen said with wide eyes.

"A big polar bear…" Axel added gulping.

"And the girls…are…sleeping on the…polar b-bear…" Vexen continued.

"We're going to need the superior…." Zexion gulped.

"Hey, I think the bear's the one that trashed your flower beds, Marluxia…" Vexen whispered.

"Then I'm going to make that bear into a _fur coat!_" He snarled summoning his scythe prepared to kill the bear if it attacked.

"I'm going to go get the superior, you three stay here…" Vexen gulped and disappeared…leaving the other three to face their white furry doom.

AN: Haha, white furry doom, I always thought it would be cool to have a polar bear for a pet, don't cha think? Huh, maybe it's just me…


	6. Dimirica, I don't think we're in Texas

Author's Note: Haha, I still can't get over that White Furry Doom thingy….and it seems that Marluxia is never going to like poor ol' Lunar. Oh well! Saix will like him! Sleep seems to be the one thing the characters just can't seem to get, isn't it? Whatever…on to my random story!

We are _where?_

Chapter 6

Dimirica, I don't Think we're in Texas Anymore

Finally, Xemnas had gotten some peace and quite to get a good rest. He lifted the blanket up and tucked himself in nice and comfy on the white bed. Grabbing his book, Xemnas put on his reading glasses and started on the first sentence of the page…_My life...was it no more then an experiment? Was it no more than a-_

"Superior!" Vexen stormed into the room _once again_.

"**What is it now, IV?"** Xemnas tried his hardest not to explode and strangle the chilly academic like Saix probably would have.

"This time we…I mean I…need your help?" Vexen tried _his_ hardest not to make the Superior strangle him.

"Why?" He grumbled, not daring to put down his book, even if it ment reading the same sentence over and over again.

"It's a polar bear problem, sir…"

"A polar bear?" Xemnas gave Vexen a droll stare, he had to be joking.

"Y-Yes sire, I'm not kidding…" Vexen stuttered, he must not have been joking.

"What did it do? Eat them? Hurt them?" Xemnas lowered the book a tiny bit to look at the bleach blond man.

"No…it hasn't done anything…_I think_." Vexen rubbed his hand over the other. Hoping not to get strangled.

"Than why are you coming to me…?" He snarled.

"Because….the girls are…" Vexen started.

"Are _what?"_ The Superior asked grimly.

"Are sleeping…on top of the…bear." Vexen scratched his nose, he just knew the Superior wasn't going to buy this story, it was way too random.

"I'm not buying it." Vexen was right, he knew Xemnas was going to say that.

"Come with me, I'll show you…" Summoning a black portal, Vexen decided to force the Superior to help.

**-In the Forest-**

"I swear, if that bear wakes up…I'm going to _kill_ Vexen…"Axel murmured sneaking around the back of the polar bear so to try and grab one of the girls.

"Careful, if that bear wakes up, we're done for;" Zexion whispered.

"Don't cha think I already know that?!" Axel hissed quietly.

"Hush!" Marluxia put a finger over his lip like a teacher towards a kindergartener.

Very slowly, Axel paced himself over towards Dimirica, who was luckily sleeping against the bear's neck. Only a few paces away, Axel dropped down on his knees and crawled slowly over to the sleeping girl. Her short dark hair messily spread out over the bear's dark white coat. (AN: Is there such thing as a dark white? Cause I know there are different kinds of whites around…blah blah blah). Axel moved a few inches closer, the girl was now almost in arms reach. But he didn't know if the bear would notice if she was missing or not. Axel got an idea and moved a few more inches closer to Dimirica. Reaching his arm around her side, he lifted her back slight and replaced the pressure with his arm. (AN: It's kind of like Indiana Jones in a way, you know).

After a few moments, Dimirica's back was completely removed from the bear and all of Axel's strength went into it. EXTREMLY slowly Axel took the pressure off his arm and moved away from the bear.

"Mmghhn…" Dimirica moaned in her sleep softly.

Axel sighed with relief; that was easier than he thought. That bear must have been a very heavy sleeper or something. Thank God…Axel stood up, girl in hands, and carefully walked over towards the other two nobodies.

"See! I told you, there's a bear here!" Vexen cried as he and the Superior appeared in front of the other two nobodies.

A roar erupted from their side and Axel cussing like there was no tomorrow. The four looked over at the bear, it was…

"You woke it up! You dumbasses!" Axel hissed loudly as the bear growled and looked over the red headed nobody with a very grim look. "Dammit…" He sighed, knowing the bear was about to attack him.

"There's a bear…a big bear with the girls…" Xemnas gulped pointing at it.

The bear lifted its broad head and stared at the nobodies, all of them scared to death. It roared deeply and stood up from its sleeping position, preparing for an attack.

"Mmhhh…Lunar…come back…" Liak grabbed at the white bear's neck and nuzzled it tiredly.

"Wait…that bear has a name?" Marluxia popped his head out from behind the other two men.

"Huh? Wait," Dimirica brushed her hand across Axel's coat. "You're not Lunar," Dimirica yawned suspiciously and looked up at the red head's face. "Axel?"

"Got it memorized?"

"Yes, I do actually," Dimirica finally went back to her smartass ways just like Liak.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" Liak looked up from the bear and over at the others.

"We've been searching for you for the past 3 hours." Marluxia growled.

"I must be having a nightmare, because guys were searching for me," She sighed and put her head into the white bear's.

"You wish," Dimirica freed herself from Axel's grasp and ran over to the bear.

"Yeah, I do" Liak nuzzled the bear's neck again and stared over at Vexen. "So did you guys decided to take us back or something?"

"Yes, we are actually." Xemnas put simply.

"Fine, but only on one condition." Liak pointed down at the bear, "Lunar gets to come with."

"Who?"

"Lunar," Dimirica replied smiling.

"You mean the bear?" Vexen asked wide eyed like the others.

"No," Xemnas crossed his arms.

"Then I guess we're not going back with you." Dimirica turned away from the men.

"I'm afraid that's not an option,"

"Then Lunar's coming with us." Liak put simply.

"No."

"That's the only way we're coming with you." Liak replied stubbornly.

**-45 Minutes of Stubbornness Later-**

"No."

"But Lunar will be soooooo lonely if we leave him behind." Dimirica rubbed the polar bear's cheek in front of the Superior, the bear and girl with big chibi eyes.

"No."

"Fine, come on Lunar, Dimirica, we're leaving." Liak turned on her heel and started walking off. Dimirica and the polar bear called Lunar following.

"You're not going anywhere! Vexen!" Xemnas called in the chilly academic's ear. And with that a huge wall of ice was placed before the three.

"Now you know, we can't get anywhere with the in the way." Dimirica pointed at the wall of ice.

"That's the point." Marluxia uncrossed his arms and let them down on his side.

"Then where's the giant pencil?" Liak replied moving her arms out in emphasis.

"The what?" The five men asked in union.

"Never mind, but we're not going back to that humongo castle of yours unless we get to bring Lunar." The long haired girl replied over her shoulder.

"The bear is not coming with us." Xemnas stood his ground after the past 47 minutes.

"Then like we said about a hundred times before, we're not coming with you."

"Ugh….just let the girls take the bear! I'm sure it can't cause that much havoc!" Zexion snarled in the Superior's face. Zex had enough of standing there and listen to the same thing over and over again.

"It's a bear! It could cause all sorts of damage!" Xemnas pointed at the white future menace.

"Come on! It can't be that bad." Zexion actually started to agree with the girls.

"Then you can be the one that helps them take care of it." Xemnas mocked.

"Fine, I will." Zexion crossed his arms, _'Wait, I'll do what?!"_ He smacked himself hard in the back of his mind.

"So Lunar can come?!" the girl's faces lit up in union.

"Yes, the bear can come…but it STAYS in your rooms! And only your rooms!" Xemnas finally gave in to the two brown haired girls. Making them jump with joy and hug the polar bear even tighter.

"But we'll have to take him out sometimes, like on walks…"

'_You have to walk a polar bear?"_ Rubbing his temples Xemnas glared at the polar bear strangely. "Fine, you can take bear out for walks, but only for walks! And when you're on those walks, I'll have Zexion watch you two." He pointed over at the blue haired nobody.

**-In Spare Room XVI-**

"Wow, the room's a lot smaller now that Lunar's in it." Liak stated as the four appeared in the room.

"Indeed," the blue haired man agreed looking down at the white bear.

"What's your name anyways?" Dimirica turned around and looked into the blue haired man's showing eye.

"Zexion," He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"So I'm guessing my room's right next door, huh?" Dimirica leaned up against the white walls.

"I'm pretty sure, Vexen already blabbed about you guys to me, so no need for interdictions, Dimirica." The man called Zexion guessed right.

"So he told you our names?" Liak crossed her arms naturally and looked out the window.

"God, I wish there was something we could do about these walls…there so WHITE! It's giving me a headache!" Dimirica hit the wall with the side of her fist.

"Well, you could probably do something about them if you wanted…" Zexion sighed once again and rubbed the bump on his head from earlier.

"Really? Why? Aren't we gonna get out of here eventually? Are we ever goin' to be able to go back home?" Dimirica straightened up on the wall.

"I doubt it, these rooms are yours though, the Superior said so." The navy eyed man looked up at the two girls across from each other.

"So…we'll never be able to go back home?" Liak could feel tears starting to form in the corners of her blue eyes. Putting her hand to her eye, she tried to rub it away. "Don't cry, dammit," She mumbled looking out the window, her eye sight starting blur.

"Never?" Dimirica too felt tears starting to run down her face. Biting her lip she slid down the wall and put her face in her hands.

"I'd assume so,"

"Why are you so calm about this though?" Liak turned and faced Zexion, cheeks red and it was obvious she was holding back her tears.

"I would feel sorry for you, but I can't. I can't feel any emotion at all." He replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah right, everyone feels emotions, even if they keep them bottled up." Replied Liak.

"No really, I can't feel emotion."

"How's that?" Liak walked over and sat next to him, Lunar setting his head on her lap.

"I don't have a heart, I can't feel emotion." Zexion explained.

"What? I don't get it," Dimirica joined the three and sat by Zexion's leg.

'_Wow, these two really aren't shy at all."_ Zexion thought leaning against the wall.

"Well, you see, in this world, I'm what you call a 'Nobody'." Zexion used air quotes for the word 'Nobody'.

"We're nobodies two, but we can still feel." Dimirica said bluntly, her tears starting to stop.

"No no no, you don't get it, in this world, 'Nobody' means that we're just the heartless person of somebody else, and that's our other."

"I still don't get it," Liak uncrossed one of her arms and scratched Lunar's white head.

"You remember those black things called Heartless?" Zexion scratched his neck.

"Oh yeah, Axel didn't explain that to us!" Liak point a finger in remembrance and crossed her legs and leaned against the head of the white bed.

"Oh boy, that talk is going to take a little bit longer than I thought…" Zexion rubbed the bump on his head.

AN: Wooooooow, this chapter is longer then I intended. Yeah, Texas is my home and I wanted to use that before it was too late, sooo yeah. How come there's always something I want to say at the end, but I keep forgetting? Oh well, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. Renovations

Author's Note: Yay, chapter 7! Well, I promised a chapter today so here you go….how come I always forget something? Oh well

We are _where?_

Chapter 7

Renovations

"Oooooooh, now I get it," Dimirica finally got the whole Nobody speech Zexion had given them…seeing as it took a whole hour for her to do so.

"About time," Liak stated in her natural sarcastic manner while leaning on her elbow against the end table by the white bed.

"Hey! You only got it like five minutes ago," pouted Dimirica crossing her arms down on her seat on the carpet.

"Whatever," she sighed back and looked around the room once more. "Geez, this room's too white."

"Well, like I said earlier, you can change the room if you want," Zexion stared down at his lap messing with the chain on his organization jacket.

"Right, but won't Xemnas notice? And you know…"

"No, not if you just tell him." Zexion looked up at her doubtful face.

"Soooo…what, he doesn't care what happens to his castle?" Dimirica giggled at the thought. Seeing the huge castle covered in paints of all sorts of shades.

"Not in the Bedrooms, I've done a lot of things to my room. I can't stand so much white." He sighed staring out the window to get his sight off of all the white furniture and walls.

"Me either," They both replied nodding their heads.

"Hey, do you guys have a hammer? You know, like a really big hammer?" Liak jumped up from the bed shocking the white bear sleeping in her lap.

"I'm pretty sure, why do you ask?" The blue haired man looked away from the window for a moment and over at the long haired girl.

"I just have an idea, come here a sec Dimirica," she curled her finger a few times at her pal; Making the navy eyed girl jump up and lean over Zexion towards Liak who immediately started whispering in her ear extremely quite.

'_Hmmm…smells like coconuts…" _Zexion couldn't help but think because of his unnatural sense of smell; and since Dimirica was leaning over him, well…you know.

Dimirica broke out laughing and nodded her head 'yes' to whatever Liak had told her and sat back down on her seat on the _white_ floor.

"That's crazy, but yeah I'll go with it." She nodded holding her hand over her mouth obviously trying not to laugh too hard. It was failing…horribly.

"What'd you say?" He blinked over at the brow haired girl.

"Nothing, unless you can keep a secret," She replied all giggly like most girls he'd seen.

"Yeah, I can," and he was right. He was probably the best secret keeper in the whole organization besides Lexaeus. It was actually more natural for him just to be silent then be as talkative as he was being now. Weird; the girls were actually making him feel more comfortable then he'd felt for years…and they most likely didn't even know it.

"How can we trust you?" Dimirica countered.

"Trust me on this, I'm probably the only person you could trust with a secret in this whole organization…well…besides Lexaeus."

"Who's that?"

"Eh, you'll meet him eventually." Zexion pictured the darkish orange haired earth elemental in the back of his mind. If he felt this comfortable around these girls…maybe they could make Lex open up. Who knows.

"…Okay, anyways, where's the hammer?" Liak moved the bear's head from her lap and jumped up off the bed. Looking over her shoulder at the navy eyed man.

"Uhhh…here," he somehow in someway made a huge hammer appear into his right hand and held up in front of Liak. "Take it," she looked at it strangely and then slowly grasped her hands around the handle.

"Thanks," she looked at him with the same strange look and then lifted the hammer from his hand. Then regretting it as it dropped her small arm down at least two feet. "Do you guys have a second one for Dimirica to use?"

"Yeah sure," and in some unknown way another hammer the same size as the first one appeared into his hand, only this one making his hand drop.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that," was all Dimirica said before grasping the hammer with two hands and taking it from Zexion's hand. "Thanks anyways though."

"No problem," He sighed and eyed the hammers a bit before leaning on his elbow and closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps getting quieter with every step and the girl's smell just barely getting a little thinner. They both laughed at something and a small bang hit the wall opposite of him. Nothing to worry about.

"One sec, Zex, we're going to go outside the room for a minute." He heard Liak giggle and a door open and shut. The room was silent now for a few seconds until he sighed.

"Cool! I didn't know there was more then a bedroom and bathroom!" He heard her deep voice yell slightly from the room outside this one.

He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, leaning on the seal he watched as the two girls looked around an even bigger room than the one they were just in. "Yeah, you didn't know there were living rooms to every bedroom?" He sighed.

"No," they both replied once again.

"Do you guys do that often?"

"No," they both answered once again making Zexion chuckle.

"Stop that!"

"No you!" The two girls yelled at each other in union.

Zexion wagged his head and walked over to the single little couch and plopped down in it. Closing his eyes, he took back the position he was in on the bed and wandered off into Lala land while the two girls did whatever the hell they were doing.

**BANG!**

Zexion sky rocketed from his seat on the couch and swore he hit the ceiling. What the hell was that? Landing on his ass he looked up and saw just about half of the white wall gone; with the half cracked as hell. His jaw dropped to the floor. "Wh-what in God's name did you two do?!" He managed to gasp at the two girls laughing harder then anyone he'd seen or heard.

"Just some…renovations…" Liak held the hammer on her shoulder while Dimirica was leaning on hers like a cane.

"Hey look, there's the living room to my room." Dimirica pointed over at the other side of the wall to the other spare room.

"Looks like Lunar's gonna have more room after all." On queue the polar bear stumbled out of the room and looked around.

"Now we just need to dump out the remains of the wall when we get done with that half." Dimirica pointed over her shoulder at the other half of the wall that still remained.

"Are you two nuts?!" Zexion's eyes widened at their statements. This is NOT what he meant by changes.

"Yes we are, thank you." Liak nodded with a smug grin.

"Geez…" he sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Ha, that was fun! I can't wait to get some paint on these walls!" Dimirica lifted the hammer and aimed it at the middle of the wall; Liak doing the same.

Zexion plugged his ears and closed his eyes, this time ready for the big bang.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

His plan failed and he jumped up from the couch. He hadn't expected a second and third bang! "What was with the three bangs? Wasn't one fine enough?!" He wailed as the dusty smell crowded his nose.

"This part of the wall was more stubborn then the other side." Dimirica put bluntly.

Zexion gave them a droll stare, they _had_ to be kidding him. They just had to be, there was no other way. "I'm not buying it, that side of the wall should've came down in one hit."

"Well, it didn't, that's why we hit it again. But then it was still standing, so we hit it once again and then all of it was down." Liak explained laying the hammer down on the floor gently. "Now…just to get the remains of the wall out of here….Say Zex, can you make things disappear too?" She sighed walking over to the small white couch and leaned on the top of it next to Zexion.

"Done right, yes," he looked up to see Dimirica right behind her.

"Well then can you-"

"Yes," he interrupted standing up and walking over to the long line of what once was a wall. He bent down and touched a single piece. Darkness surrounded the entire remains and within a few more seconds the remains were history. "There you go, anything else?" He asked mockingly as if he were some kind of maid.

"No, not really, thanks anyways…we really do appreciate it." Dimirica rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hmm," was all he said and squatted back down onto the couch.

"You know what, I think we need to go shopping later today for paint and new furniture and what not." Liak suggested sitting down on the glass table in front of the couch.

'_Oh no,"_ Zexion thought rubbing his temples, the last thing he needed was to have to be an escort; Especially to go shopping.

"You know, I think we should let Zex rest first," Liak changed her statement for a moment looking down at the terrified nobody.

"I agree," Dimirica walked to the other side of the now even bigger living room. "We should plan out what we want first anyways."

"Okay, your room first," Liak pushed her friend over to the second bedroom door and they left the blue haired man to rest.

'_Oh thank you girls, thank you. Xemnas would never have allowed this if he found out." _Zexion scratched his covered eye.

AN: it is almost 9:45 and I've finally finished this chapter with all the procrastination ever. It's not too long, but it's good enough. And I kept my promise didn't I? Later peeps.


	8. Hard Titles

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, hi, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh well, I won't be posting as often but I'll try to get the chapters up anyways. It's 11:30 and my foot huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!!!!!! I swear if I re-broke it (yes, re-broke) I'm gonna be sooo pissed. Alright, enough of my ranting, ON TO THE STORY!**

We are _where?_

Chapter 8

If Only Titles Were Easier To Come Up With

"OUUUUUUCHEEEEEEY!" Liak yelled holding her foot up hopping around on the other.

"I didn't do it," Dimirica nodded staring at her friend hop around on one foot.

"I know you didn't! The DOOR did it!" Liak's blonde tips flared as she rested against the wall and pointed at the culprit. The evil door slammed open with a shocked Zexion falling out of it.

"What happened?!" The blue haired man held himself up from the _white_ flooring and looked up at a mad Liak.

"The door you just slammed open is _EVIL_!" She pointed back at it accusingly.

"Huh?" He looked over to Dimirica who was just laughing her ass off on the bed.

"She hit the door with her foot really hard," she laughed between every other two words pointing at the door with a weak finger.

Zexion chuckled a little glancing back over at the long haired girl, her blue eyes filled with pain and playful rage. She slowly let her foot back on the ground and quickly regretted it. Pain seared back into her tiny foot, making her cry out a deep and groggily howl of pain.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' SHIT?! That door is _waaaaay_ further than evil! It's worse than the one at home!" The girl swiftly lifted her foot off the floor and back into her warm hands. Punching the white wall with the back of her hard fist, making all the walls and the floor shake wildly.

**-In Target Gym-**

"Whoa…what's all the fussin' 'bout?" Xigbar looked around the gym curiously and then up at the ceiling after what almost felt like an earthquake. He summoned his black portal he suited over walking all the way up the stairs to get to the room above and jumped in.

**-In Spare Room XVI-**

"No no no, I'm fine, I don't need band-aid. It just REALLY hurt!" Liak glared back at the door refusing Zexion's offer to get her some medical care; not that she really needed it.

"Ha, I guess you have even more reason to hate doors." Dimirica stated amusingly, Liak now had three different doors to hate. Two of them being back at home in their world.

"I don't hate doors in general, I just hate THAT door now." Liak turned away from the evil door and stared back at the list in Dimirica's hands.

"K," the short haired girl looked back down at the list; they'd already listed most of the things they wanted to do to their rooms.

"Sooooo…what's the list?" Zexion leaned against the bed post looking down at it. Just a bunch of colors and furniture names of some sort in an organized order.

"We've kind of made up our minds about what we wanted to do to our rooms….now if just had the money…" Dimirica sighed and put the list down, she already knew they had no chance of doing what they wanted without money.

"Well, that IS a problem…" Zexion put his chin and thought for a moment, he certainly didn't have much munny. He suddenly had an evil idea; Zexion grinned evilly rubbing his chin.

"What's up with you, Zex?" Dimirica snapped him out of his devilish thoughts when she glanced over at him.

"Huh? Oh," Zexion shook his smirk away and stared down at the two girls. "I just have an evil idea."

"_Reeeeaalllly?_" The two asked interested in what Zexion had in mind, devilish coming across their faces

"Yeah, Zexy, do tell." A familiar voice popped behind him.

"Who the-"

"And what makes you so interested, Xigbar?" Zexion didn't even bother to turn around.

"Awww, you're not happy to see me? I feel so offended." The black haired man said sarcastically in the best way he could with his surfer accent.

"Whatever," Zexion replied emotionlessly still not bothering to look at him.

"Sooooo, ignoring what just happened, what's your idea, Zexion?!" Dimirica insisted.

"We could just steal the Superior's credit card," Zexion couldn't help but grin widely and chuckle.

"Whoa, I never seen you do that, Zexy." Xigbar looked in front of the navy eyed man and pondered about it for a minute and then looked at the girls sitting on the bed. "How did you guys get 'im to do that?"

"What? He doesn't do that often?" Liak looked at Xigbar strange.

"Nope," he replied.

"Sooooooooo, how do we get the credit card?" Dimirica pondered.

"I think I know," Liak pointed a finger up.

"Then please do share, pal." Dimirica replied.

AN: Wow, short chapter, oh well, if I'm gonna post any faster this is how long the chapters are gonna be now


End file.
